Bad Boys
by Jul.back
Summary: Eine kleine Geschichte darüber was passiert, wenn Luzifer wieder aus dem Käfig kommt und auf Dick Roman triff. Spielt in der siebten Staffel, Folge 17. Pairings: Luzifer/Dick, auch Destiel


Disclaimer: Die Charaktere gehörten nicht mir, ich borge sie mir nur für meine FF.

_Es ist meine erste FF, also seid bitte nicht allzu streng mit mir._  
_Leider weiß ich noch nicht genau wie viele Kapitel es werden, aber so wie ich mich kenne, sicher mehr als drei. Es wird vermutlich eine Slash-Fiction – wenn man das also nicht mag, sollte man es lieber nicht lesen._  
_Beginn ist die Folge 17 in der 7 Staffel, am Anfang ist es 1 zu 1 übertragen, aber dann ändert sich natürlich alles. Die Story wird aus dem Blickwinkel von Luzifer und Dick in der Ich-Form erzählt, weil ich finde, dass die Ich-Form einfach etwas intensiver ist. Wenn ihr es blöd findet, dann teilt es mir bitte mit. Ich bin offen für Anregungen, Beschwerden und natürlich auch für Lob *rot werd*. Zur zur Info: bzw. , heißt das jemand sprich._  
_Und jetzt nerv ich euch nicht länger mit ewig-langen Beschreibungen, also viel Spaß mit meiner ersten FanFiction ;)_

1. Ich komme wieder (Luzifer Rising) sein

Castiel erinnerte sich endlich wieder daran wer er war und zusammen mit Dean hatten sie Sam aus den Händen eines Dämons befreit. Jetzt standen sie in seinem Krankenzimmer und grübelten darüber nach wie sie ihm helfen konnten.  
Sam lag im Bett und sah Luzifer zu, der ihm die drei kleinen Schweinchen vor lies.  
Was meinst du damit, dass du ihm nicht helfen kannst?, fragte Dean grimmig.  
Ich meine, da ist nichts was ich wieder aufbauen könnte., erwiderte Castiel zögerlich.  
Wieso nicht?  
Weil alles zusammengestürzt ist. Was es auch ist, was sich da in seinem Kopf abspielt, es hat alles zu Staub zermalmt.  
Dean lehnte sich hoffnungslos seufzend an die Wand und Castiel blickte betreten zur Seite.  
Du willst sagen da ist nichts? Der arme Kerl wird so den Rest seines Lebens verbringen?  
Tut mir leid! Diese Art Problem kann ich nicht beseitigen und das weißt du., meinte Castiel zu sah tieftraurig zu Sam hinüber. Plötzlich kam ihm ein Gedanke.  
Aber möglicherweise kann ich es verlagern.  
Äh… verlagern?, fragte Dean skeptisch.  
Das würde Sam wieder auf die Beine helfen!, entgegnete Castiel bestimmt und setzte sich zu Sam ans Bett. Der musterte ihn mit angstgeweiteten Augen.  
Es ist besser so, glaub mir., wandte Castiel sich noch einmal an Dean. Ich komm schon klar!, meinte er dann mehr zu sich selbst, als zu Dean und rückte noch näher an Sam.  
Warte Cas! Was hast du vor?, warf Dean ein und trat ein paar Schritte näher.  
Also Sam! Es wird weh tun und sollte ich es dir nicht noch einmal sagen können: Es tut mir leid, dass ich dir das angetan hab.  
Damit legte Castiel seine Hand auf Sams Stirn, woraufhin seine Augen rot zu leuchten begannen. Sam biss die Zähne zusammen und krümmte sich vor Schmerzen, während das rote Leuchten Castiels Arm bis zu seinem Gesicht hinauf wanderte. Seine Augen verfärbten sich ebenfalls leuchtend rot und langsam wich das Rot immer mehr von Sam auf Castiel zurück. Dean beobachtete das Ganze fassungslos.  
Sam?, fragte Dean besorgt, während sich Sam schwer atmend aufsetzte.  
Dean!  
Die Brüder wechselten einen erstaunten Blick. Wie fühlst du dich Sam?  
Naja… normal, etwas müde würde ich sagen.  
Siehst du Luzifer noch?  
Sam zuckte die Schultern. Nein.  
Wars das jetzt etwa?, meinte Dean und sah misstrauisch zu Castiel. Der stand auf, ging ein paar Schritte herum, warf Dean einen überraschten Blick zu und zuckte die Schultern.  
In diesem Moment begann das Zimmer grell-weiß zu leuchten und ein schrilles Pfeifen ertönte. Dean und Sam hielten sich die Ohren zu und kniffen die Augen zusammen.  
Es war wie damals als Sam Luzifer aus der Hölle geholt hatte, die Erde bebte, die Luft wurde brennend heiß und gerade als Dean dachte, sie würden alle verbrennen, wurden das Leuchten und die Hitze weniger.  
Vorsichtig nahmen Sam und Dean die Hände von den Ohren und öffneten die Augen.

So lange war ich zusammen in der Hölle mit meinen Bruder eingesperrt gewesen. Am Anfang hatten wir uns nur bekriegt und unsere Wut an Sam und Adam ausgelassen, doch als dann Sams Seele aus dem Käfig geholt worden war, war ein Teil von mir ebenfalls mit nach oben gezogen worden. Leider war nur ein kleiner Teil von mir in seinem Kopf gewandert. Das meiste von mir schmorte weiterhin unten im Käfig.  
Doch durch Castiels Verlagerung war ich wieder vollkommen auf die Erde zurückgebracht worden. Nicht nur ein bisschen von mir, sonder alles und das fühlte sich verdammt gut an, endlich wieder eine Einheit zu sein.  
Immer noch etwas erstaunte blickte ich auf meine Hände und drehte sie hin und her. Offensichtlich war ich noch immer in Nick's Körper, allerdings war seine Seele weg und somit gehörte der Körper jetzt zu Hundertprozent mir.  
Dann hob ich mit einen teuflischen Grinsen den Blick.  
Hi Sam! Hi Dean! Nett euch wieder zu sehen!, begrüßte ich die beiden. Und welch eine Überraschung, mein ach so treuer Bruder lebt ja auch noch.  
Der Gesichtsausdruck der drei war zum Brüllen komisch. Sam, der Trottel, vollkommen überrascht, Dean mit seinem typischen das-kann-doch-alles-nicht-wahr-sein-Neandertaler-Blick und Castiel der sich geschockt an die Wand presste.  
Buh!, machte ich in Sams Richtung, woraufhin dieser zusammenzuckte, was mich zum Lachen brachte. In seinem Kopf war es so was von langweilig gewesen.  
Und was da schlimmste an dieser ganzen Sache war, Sam hatte so gut wie nie Sex. Ich meinte, was war er? Ein Mönch? Nachforschungen befriedigten ihn – das war doch krank!  
Nachdenklich schürzte ich die Lippen, vielleicht wäre es in Deans Rübe unterhaltsamer gewesen?  
Was hast du gemacht Cas?!, fuhr Dean den Engel gerade an.  
Der sah Dean mit großen, feuchten, blauen Augen an und ich konnte erkennen, dass er tiefe Gefühle für Dean hegte, dieser Verrückte!  
Danke Cas das du mich befreit hast! Dafür werde ich dich nicht töten, vielleicht etwas foltern., oder es mit dir treiben, fügte ich in Gedanken hinzu. Seit meiner Zeit in Sam und in der Hölle war ich sowas von sexuell unausgelastet, das war für mich die Hölle.  
Und was euch beide betrifft…, ich wandte mich an die Winchesters. … um euch werde ich mich später kümmern. Eines kann ich euch jetzt schon verraten, euer Tod wird äußerst schmerzhaft sein., damit drehte ich mich um und wollte abhauen, aber dann fiel mir noch etwas ein. Ach ja und Sam! Du solltest mehr Sex haben!  
Das letzte was ich noch sah, bevor ich mich verdrückte, was Deans völlig verblödeter Gesichtsausdruck mit dem er Sam ansah.  
Mit einem gewaltigen Flügelschlag schwang ich mich in die Hölle hinunter und stutzte.  
Was zum Teufel… ?, entfuhr es mir, denn das war nicht die Hölle die ich kannte.  
Da war lediglich eine lange Schlange Menschen die anstanden. Da war keine Folter, keine Schreie, nichts!  
In mir begann es zu brodeln. Ich konnte mir nur einen Dämon vorstellen, der das alles zu verantworten hatte.  
Crowley!, brüllte ich, sodass es durch die Gänge hallte.  
Hallo?, ertönte es tief hinter mir.  
Ich drehte mich um und blickte in die grünen Augen von Crowley. Wie immer war diese kleine Kakerlake komplett schwarz gekleidet und sah mich mit ausdrucksloser Miene an.  
Luzifer! Du bist wieder hier!  
Seine emotionslose Stimme heizte meine Wut noch zusätzlich an.  
Was ist das alles für ein Scheiß hier?, fragte ich und machte eine ausladende Handbewegung auf die Menschenschlange.  
Das ist die neue Hölle! Ich hab sie persönlich gemacht., sagte er und grinste mich stolz an.  
Und wer hat dich auf die völlig verrückte Idee gebracht, dass du jetzt die Hölle leitest?  
Naja… lass mich überlegen… das war _ich. _Außerdem ist es allemal besser als wenn diese Leviathane die Hölle regieren würden.  
Leviathane? Ich stockte, das war sowas von nicht gut. Was meinst du damit?  
Ach… das weißt du noch gar nicht?, Crowley stieß ein brüllendes Lachen aus. Dein reizender Bruder Cas hat die Leviathane aus dem Fegefeuer geholt und jetzt übernehmen diese miesen Dreckskerle ganz Nordamerika… wobei, alles außer Canada. Ich hab das Gefühl, dass Dick Canada nicht ausstehen kann.  
Wenn ich vorher schon gedacht hatte, ich wäre wütend, so war das nichts gegen jetzt. Hass und Zorn schoss wie unbändiges Feuer durch meinen ganzen Körper und ich war mir sicher, dass meine Augen weiß leuchteten.  
Kaum war ich weg, rissen sich diese elenden Bastarde die Herrschaft unter den Nagel. Was fiel ihnen eigentlich ein? Wer gab ihnen das recht? Mein Vater hatte sie weggesperrt und die Welt in die Hände der Engel gelegt und alles Böse eben in meine Hände. Nicht in die von solchen widerlichen Fressmäulern.  
Ich hatte erst zweimal mit Leviathanen zu tun gehabt und hätte ohne die Hilfe meiner Brüder damals ziemlich alt ausgesehen.  
Allerdings war das vor meiner Zeit in der Hölle gewesen. Es war Jahrtausende her und mittlerweile hatte ich deutlich mehr Kraft.

Wo ist er?!, fauchte ich. Wo ist der Kopf dieser verdammten Leviathane?

Ich weiß es ist etwas kurz geworden. Das zweite Kapitel wird dafür länger und actionreicher… versprochen!  
Über Reviews würde ich mich freuen.

GLG, Jul


End file.
